


I Will Always Be With You

by Darkwolfhunter900



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwolfhunter900/pseuds/Darkwolfhunter900
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter the time, the place, or the universe, Peggy will always find Angie, and Angie will always find Peggy.<br/>Multiple fics relating to AUs, be they created, found on tumblr, or submitted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Always Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> Classic 'hand stuck in a vending machine' AU.  
> Any prompts can be submitted at cartinelliaus.tumblr.com

Angie Martinelli was not having this shit today. Not at all.  
Her day started with her alarm not going off, which led to her being late to her theater audition. That didn’t help with making a good first impression on the director. And the fact that she nearly broke her ankle doing a routine didn’t get her in good graces with her fellow actors. Limping across campus on an icy afternoon caused her twisted ankle to flare up with pain, and she was late to class. So, color her surprised when the one good thing she was looking forward to after class caused her to the most trouble.  
It was a simple vending machine, holding sugary goodness that was just waiting to be consumed. Angie had the dollar and twenty five cents required for a candy bar and she was definitely pressing the right buttons for this piece of candy. She bounced on her one good foot while she watched the metal spin to release the candy bar, eagerly anticipating her small reward for such a terrible day. Her blue eyes traced the wrapped candy as it fell, a sigh of relief coming out of her mouth as she heard the clang of the bar against the metal.  
Angie bent down, sticking her hand into the open area at the bottom of the machine, hand searching for the plastic. Her brow furrowed as her hand found no such texture, only finding cold metal. The brunette was so close to giving up that she barely recognized the crinkle of plastic when she took her hand out. Searching the top, she cried in triumph as she grasped the corner of the candy bar, pulling on it. Curses escaped when there was no give in her struggle, and she knew what she had to do. Closing her eyes, Angie stuck her hand through the thief prevention bars at the top of the bin, grabbing hold of the candy. She tried to quickly pull her hand out of the bars, but was stopped by the painful grasp of thief prevention bars. Slamming her fist against the glass of the vending machine, Angie shifted her body until she was lying on the ground in order to get the uncomfortable pressure off of her foot. She kept tugging, trying to find some spot where the plastic bars would give and she could slip her hand out.  
“You piece of shit!” Angie cried, slamming her hand on the glass yet again. A throat was cleared behind her, and the actress turned her head and saw a woman standing there, an amused smirk on her face. Angie felt her face turn red and she looked away. “Hate to break it to ya, but this machine’s outta order.”  
The woman laughed, stepping over Angie’s body and crouching down on the side that Angie’s arm was stuck on. “Here, let me help. These things are designed to keep thieves from stealing, so the faster you pull the harder it becomes to get out.” Her English accent caught Angie by surprise, but then she realized that she went to a college in New York, so of course there would be people from all over attending.  
“So it’s like one of those finger traps they sell. The one where your fingers get stuck when you pull to hard but you can get out if you don’t pull.” The woman grinned.  
“Precisely. So-”  
“I just need to gently pull my arm out.” The woman hummed, watching Angie calmly slide her hand out of the prevention bars, laughing when the New Yorker gave out a shout of celebration. Angie looked up and grinned at the woman, standing up to offer her hand to her. "Thanks for your advice, English."  
The woman snorted, a contrast to her composure. "English? Is it the accent? Should I start calling you Yorker?" She shook Angie's hand.  
Angie wrinkled her nose at the name, rubbing her wrist after shaking the woman's hand. "You can call me Angie."  
"Then I suppose you can call me Peggy." Peggy's grin turned into a gentle smile. "Perhaps we can meet up some other time so that you can get another sugary treat?"  
"Why would you offer that? You didn't make me lose my candy," Angie questioned. Peggy's smirk caused Angie bury her face in her hands. "You know what, forget what I said. We can meet up at the cafe at 7, if that's okay with you?"  
"That sounds delightful. I'll see you then, Angie." Peggy walked away, with Angie watching her go.  
Angie was having a wonderful day. She would go through everything again if she could meet someone as beautiful as Peggy at the end of it.


End file.
